


Faces From the Past

by Wolvesandwerewolves



Category: Chuck (TV), Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Bryce Is Only Mentioned, Gen, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandwerewolves/pseuds/Wolvesandwerewolves
Summary: Neal made it to the office Monday morning to find his desk occupied—by what he supposed was the cyber crimes version of him, one hand cuffed to the chair, with an exaggerated forlorn expression on his face. Despite the handcuffs, he was typing away on a computer, and didn’t even spare a glance to Neal as he walked up to his own desk.“Peter,” he said, tipping his hat off, “y’know if you’re thinking about replacing me, I’d think you’d at least find someone capable.”Or, Neal sees an old friend after years of seperation. He mistakes Neal for his identical twin, Bryce. Peter and the others find out Neal has a brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:48 am and I am sleep deprived.

Neal made it to the office Monday morning to find his desk occupied—by what he supposed was the cyber crimes version of him, one hand cuffed to the chair, with an exaggerated forlorn expression on his face. Despite the handcuffs, he was typing away on a computer, and didn’t even spare a glance to Neal as he walked up to his own desk.

Peter, however, did. He was standing beside Neal’s chair, leaning down, staring at the laptop screen, but at least he straightened up and nodded. Jones and Diana, both also standing behind the desk, nodded as well but didn’t say anything about the apparent new arrangement. They left that up to their boss.

If it were anyone else, Neal would have been tempted to smile condescendingly. But since it was Peter, his bright smile was at least somewhat genuine, if a little bit annoyed.

“Peter,” he said, tipping his hat off, “y’know if you’re thinking about replacing me, I’d think you’d at least find someone capable.”

“Hey, I can paint. I know the difference between Monet and Manet. Thank you.”

“Relax, we’re not replacing you.” Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head, obviously ignoring the new criminal. “We’re just borrowing your desk. This is Alec Hardison; he was arrested last week.”

“Hence the handcuffs,” Neal said, nodding. Hardison scrunched his face up in distaste at the mention of handcuffs.

“He’s helping us on a cold case in exchange for time off his sentence.”

Hardison finally glanced up from the computer he was borrowing, not pausing what he was typing. “What’s up, Larkin? Nice digs.”  
  
“Larkin?” Before Neal could even respond, Peter did. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, of course you two know each other.”

“I didn’t realize your social circle included Jedi’s, Caffrey,” Diana teased, while Jones made a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

Neal raised an eyebrow at Hardison. “Do I want to know?”

“Nah, man. Is it Caffrey, then? Damn. I can never tell.”

Neal grinned. “Neither could anyone else.” He leaned forward to shake Hardison’s hand, but instead settled on a fist bump. “It’s been a while.”

“Hey,” Peter snapped, waving an arm between them. “Get to work.”

Neal held his hands up placatingly and stepped to the side, leaning one hip against the edge of the desk.

“Hey, I can multitask,” Hardison muttered, continuing his typing.

Peter shook his head irritability, rubbing the crease on his forehead right between his eyes. “How did you two meet?” he grumbled. “No where, on either of your files, does it list you as possible acquaintances.”

“We met through a mutual friend,” Neal said casually, shrugging.

“College,” Hardison said, making Neal internally sigh. “Stanford grad, baby.”

“Really?” Jones raised an eyebrow. “Somehow I can't see that.”

 _“Thank you,”_ Neal muttered.

“You never went to college,” Peter reminded them, eyebrows turned up in a confused expression.

“Visiting.”

“Visiting who?”

“A friend.”

Peter frowned, looking Neal over skeptically. “A friend,” he repeated.

“I have many friends, Peter.”

“Uh-huh.”

Neal just shrugged nonchalantly. Peter frowned at him suspiciously.

Hardison winced. “I said something I'm not supposed to, didn't I? Whoops. Sorry, man.”

Neal shrugged him off. “It's nothing,” he said, looking at Peter again. “Really.”

“Sure, Neal,” Jones said, but he sounded unconvinced. He and Diana shared a glance, smirking.

Neal wasn't sure why it bothered him. But it did.

“I was visiting my brother,” he confessed, letting a small amount of irritation seep into his voice.

 _“Your brother?”_ Peter asked, eyebrows raised, voice incredulous.

“You have a brother?” Jones looker every bit as surprised as Peter.

“What's his name? Diana asked, folding her arms.

Neal shrugged. Bryce was the last thing he wanted to talk about. But he supposed it was better than them digging around in California, looking for what he'd been up to.

“Come on,” he said, rolling his shoulders, “What's the fun in that?”

“Sorry, man,” Hardison muttered again. He was still typing.

“Alright,” Jones said, nodding. “I'll play. First one to find Caffrey's brother or his name wins.”

“You're making this a game?” Peter asked, disapproving but just barely. Neal agreed with him. 

“Why not?” Diana asked, shrugging casually. “Neal likes games.”

“Can I play?” Hardison asked. Neal frowned. If Hardison didn't know, he would have to let him know. They'd been friends, at college; they were in the same fraternity.

“No,” everyone said, in unison.

“No cheating,” Peter said, glancing at Neal to make sure the game was alright.

“Fine,” Hardison muttered. “I didn't wanna win, anyway. Probably some stupid federal prize.”

“What _is_ the prize?” Jones asked, ignoring Hardison.

“You could buy me dinner,” Neal offered. It was the least they could do.  
  
“He said prize, Caffrey.” Diana scoffed at him.  
  
“No, that's a good idea,” Peter said, finger resting on his chin thoughtfully. “How do you feel about making us dinner, Neal?”  
  
“I'm not buying any of the ingredients.”

“But you're okay with it?” He wasn't asking about the dinner. Not entirely.

This was his family, now. They would never meet Bryce, but maybe they could know about him. It was one less thing for Neal to hide. One more thing that made Neal Caffrey real, more than an alias or an anklet. He hardly ever thought about Bryce anymore, but maybe he could. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

“I suppose I could suffer through it.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Peter showed up at his door, newspaper in one hand, an expensive bottle of wine in the other. He'd changed from work, but it was late enough that Neal had as well. He wore a dark green t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was a little ruffled, as if he's been running his hand through it. Tension shadowed crows feet around his eyes and his mouth was tight.  _Stressed._

Neal quickly glanced over his shoulder. It was almost eleven at night--Peter should be in bed. 

"Elizabeth kick you out?" he teased, eyebrows raised in slight concern. 

Peter shuffled, leaning his weight to one foot, then the other. "Uh, no." 

Neal frowned at him, stepping back to let him inside. "You alright?" he asked, closing the door, watching as Peter set the bottle on the table. He didn't let go of the newspaper, kept a white knuckled grip on it. 

Peter nodded, looking almost frantic. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah." It was obvious he was lying. 

Neal frowned, thinking over the entire day. Peter came to pick him up this morning, and they had coffee together before heading to the office. The case they were working was frustrating, and everyone had been stressed, but it was almost over with. From the way they talked at lunch, it seemed Peter was excited about the takedown and a quiet weekend with El. It wasn't his anniversary, it wasn't his or Elizabeth's birthday--there weren't any events he might have missed and needed help with. 

There was no reason Neal could see for Peter to be acting weird. And yet, here he was, standing in the middle of Neal's kitchen, fidgeting with the newspaper. 

"What'chya got there?" he asked nodding towards the paper. He didn't think there were any significant events in the news today. 

Peter stared down at the paper in his hands, eyes distant and haunted. "Neal," he said, finally sitting down at the table. "You remember that bet we made a few weeks ago? That game we made up." 

_Oh._ That was what the wine was for. And why he looked so guilty and lost. 

Neal nodded, turning around and opening a cupboard. He brought out two wine glasses, setting them down on the table before grabbing the corkscrew. 

"I believe I owe you supper. But thanks for the wine." Neal smiled at him, shrugging as he popped the cork out. "I don't have beer," he said.

Peter shrugged, still looking at the paper. "I didn't expect you to. Neal, listen. I'm sorry." 

Neal rolled his eyes, gently grabbing the newspaper that depicted Bryce's death and replacing it with a half full glass. 

"It happened years ago, Peter."

"We brought it up. We didn't know."

"Hardison brought it up. And so did I. Peter," he insisted, leaning forward and forcing him to look him in the eyes, "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to it." 

Peter cleared his throat, nodding. "A bank robbery," he said, shaking his head, disbelief quivering his voice. 

Neal shrugged. If only Peter knew the truth. He stated down at Bryce's face, the words  _accountant_ and  _killed_ standing out in bolded letters. "Gone wrong," he read, nodding. 

"Identical twins."

"I was older," Neal said, as if that mattered. "But Bryce was usually in charge." 

Peter blinked at him, a small smile shining through. He shook his head. "Why?" 

"He was stronger. And an even better thief than I am." 

This time Peter laughed, looking away. "I doubt that."

"Really. One time, he stole my car in high school. No one believed it--they thought it was always his."

"Did you retaliate?" 

"Of course. Peter, who do you think you're talking to?" 

 Peter laughed again, taking a sip of the wine he brought and grimacing. "What did you do?" 

Neal grinned at him. He missed Bryce, but it was nice to be able to talk about him. It was a good thing Peter had brought wine and an even better thing that they had tomorrow off. 

"I have loads of stories." 

Peter smiled at him. "I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second half is so short. I wanted to expand it but right now I'm sure how. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this! Please comment or leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Leave comments/kudos :) thanks guys


End file.
